1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder.
2. Description of Prior Art
As described in "Video Tape Recorder Design"; Journal of the SMPTE, Vol.66, No.4, Apr. 1957, FM (frequency modulation) is used for recording a video signal in a video tape recorder. Also, it is well known that a FM signal, having passed through a tape-head system, has an increased lower sideband level. Furthermore, it is well known that when the noise level is constant, an FM signal having a larger sideband component level is more useful for improving the S/N ratio (signal/noise ratio). The amount of increase in the level of the lower sideband depends on the characteristics of the tape head system, but is at most 7 dB. In order to further improve the S/N ratio of the reproduced video signal, further enlargement of the level of the lower sideband of the reproduced FM signal has been desired.